Hetalia: Truth or Dare!
by Oh-So-Geeky
Summary: Truth or Dare with the characters of Hetalia! I don't own any of the characters! And feel free to comment, review and add truths/dares!     Sorry if it's a 'bit' short!
1. Chapter 1

*In a random hotel*

**Akane:** Hej, everyone~! I'm going to host this Truth or Dare Game starring the Hetalia: Axis Powers' Characters~! *Whispers to readers* I'm sorry if they act OOC!

**Italy**: Ciao, ciao, people~ *Waves to readers* Oh my! *Runs towards Akane* You look so cute, Bella! *Holds her hands*

**Akane**: Aa... You're cute too... *Sweat drops*

**Japan**: Ohayo Gozaimasu. *Bows* I am Japa-

**Germany**: *Waves, facing Akane* Let's just get on with it. I have work to do.

**Akane**: Alright~! I'm going first~! Hn... I choose Japan! Truth or Dare?

**Japan**: T-Truth, please!

**Akane**: Alrighty! Have you ever taken anyone's virginity away~?

**Italy**: Yeah! Japan, HAVE you?

**Germany**: Even I want to know...

**Japan**: A-Aa... No.. I haven't.

**Akane**: No fun! *Pouts and mutters* But that doesn't mean he hasn't raeped anyone...

**Germany**: My turn. I choose-

**South** **Korea**: *Kicks the door down, carrying China* Annyeong! Aniki told me there was a game being held here and I decided to drag him along as well, da ze! *Throws China onto the floor* I won't let you run away!

**China**: M-My spine... And I wasn't running away, aru!

**Germany**: China. *Points* Truth or dare?

**Korea**: If Aniki chose truth, I'll call him big whiny sissy baby from then on!

**China**: *Vein pops* Dare, aru!

**Germany**: *Whispers into China's ear* Whisper to the person standing closest to, apart from me, "I shower naked."

**China**: NO WAY, ARU!

**Akane, Italy & Korea**: BIG WHINY SISSY BABY~!

**Butler**: *Comes in* Do you need anything?

**China**: *Is only a meter away from the butler* Aiyaa! *Turns his head to Japan*

**Japan**: Do it. Whatever it is.

**Akane**: If you don't do it, I'll stab you with this... *Takes out a knife*

**China**: That girl is just like Russia, aru.. *Slowly whispers into the butler's ear* I... Shower... Naked— I CAN'T DO THIS, ARU!

**Akane**: But you just did~ *Puts knife in pocket and walks towards the exit* Let's end it for today~

**South** **Korea**: *Has already left the building* I'M GOING TO MISS MY DRAMA!

**Japan**: *Sighs* But minna-sama, the host herself, hasn't done anything yet..

**China**: *Eyes gleam* Truth or dare, Akane?

**Akane**: I would choose dare if China wasn't asking me, but Ill choose truth!

**China**: Heh, who do you LOVE, aru~? *Chuckles*

**Akane**: Eh! *Flails*

**Germany**: Good one, she'll have to tell us the truth..

**Italy**: *Blushes faintly* Akane-chan's secret's going to be blurt out~

**Akane**: I... I love.. S-S... South...

**Italy**: *Opens a window and screams* AKANE-CHAN LOVES MY BROTHER!

**Germany**: Let her finish, Italy!

**Japan**: I have a bad feeling about this...

**Akane**: South... K-Korea... *Blushes a lot and covers her face with a pillow*

**China**: AIYAA, ARU! Why him!

**Akane**: B-Because... *Breathes deeply*

**Japan**: *Bows to readers* Gomen nasai but we have to stop for today...

**Akane**: *Snaps back* Thank you for reading and I don't own ANY of these characters! *Bows too* *Whispers to readers* Feel free to add comments, rate and give truths and dares to me and the cast~

**Hetalia** **Cast**: Bye and thank you! *Bows*


	2. Chapter 2

*Most the Nations are gathered around in Akane's hotel...*

**Akane**: *Slams through the door* GUYS! *Starts crying*

**South** **Korea**: *Looks at* What's wrong Akanechan?

**Akane**: *Waves a list of dares* THIS! LOOK AT IT!

**Japan**: Aa.. I'll read it. It's from... ** SpicyLucySpellcase**

**SpicyLucySpellcase:Hi! So far so AWESOME!**

**BUTLERS ARE FOREVER AWESOME!**

**Do you do yaoi? mxm? boyxboy?**

**Russia must kiss Akane-chan first.**

**THEN~ kisses Akane-chan!**

**Italy give the the person you hate your pasta!**

**Romano sit on Turkey's lap for the rest of the chapter!**

**DOING AWESOME~**

**Akane**: *Whispers to readers* Yes, I do Yaoi... Okay, since it's rest of the chapter..~ *Pushes Romano onto Turkey* Sorry, Uncle Turkey~

**South** **Korea**: *Tapes them together*

**Romano**: WHAT THE FU-

**Akane**: *Covers his mouth* Fudge!

**Russia**: What do I have to do~? KolkolkolKOLKOLKOL...

**Akane**: Belarus isn't here, but... *Is terrified of Russia* I don't-

**China**: *Pushes Akane towards Russia*

**Akane**: *Accidentally kisses him* Mmph! *Is completely shocked and flails*

**Russia**: *Breaks the kiss* So that was dare, da~?

**South** **Korea**: *About to read the dare list* What's my-

**Akane**: D-DON'T! *Blushes bright red*

**England**: Looks like we might have a problem here..

**America**: YEAH! *Flails and knocks Akane on top of Korea*

**Akane**: *Breathes heavily and looks back* Do I have to?

**Most** **Nations**: YES!

**Akane**: Fine... *Slowly kisses Korea*

**South** **Korea**: ? *Deepens the kiss a bit*

**France**: That's enough from you two~ *Pulls Akane off* I bet Russia's already jealous~

**Russia**: Nyet, silly Francis jealous..~

**Akane**: ENOUGH! *Is still blushing but slightly fading* Italy... Say goodbye to your wonderful, delicious, awesome, scrumptious pasta...

**Italy**: NO~~! *Hugs plate of pasta* I WON'T LET YOU!

**Germany**: Well... He won't tell us who he hates so... Just give it to Arthur.

**Italy**: ANYBODY BUT EVERYONE! *Cries*

**Romano**: DON'T DO IT, FELICIANO!

**Japan**: Italia-kun, you must do it or...

**America**: THIS WILL HAPPEN! *Points to a tub of toxic waste*

**Italy**: *Runs to Britain* Take good care of it! *Hides behind Akane, still crying*

**Akane**: So sorry for you... Ahem. Next is from **AwesomePrussianSoldier!**

**Make germany wear a dress, also have italy be seme or bossugrrmany around for  
>a day nothing extream °_°<strong>

**England**: I don't understand this rubbish!

**Italy**: Here you go, Doitsu~ *Pushes a rack of dresses to him*

**Germany**: *Sighs, drags the rack to the bathroom, changes*

**China**: I hope he doesn't do anything violent, aru!

**Russia**: Comrade is in a sissy dress~

**America**: I bet he won't look hot!

**Eng;and**: Why would he, git!

**Japan**: *Is praying* May peace be within this room...

**Germany**: *Comes out in a light pink frilly dress* Verdamnit.

**Turkey**: *Bursts out laughing and chair falls back*

**Romano**: That's the Potato Maniac! *Kicks his feet into the air*

**Akane**: Germany, you're my pet for the day. Now stay quiet~!

**Japan**: Italia-kun has to be seme..

**Italy**: What does that mean~?

**Akane**: It's like being the 'Attacker', Italy!

**Italy**: I don't want to hurt anyone! *Flails*

**Poland**: Like, just act like... Francey Pants!

**Italy**: Okay then! *Straightens back* Bonjour, mon... Mon pasta~

**France**: I do not act like zat!

**Italy**: *Corners Poland* I got you know, ma belle~ *Leans closer*

**Poland**: Aah, like, not so close, Italy! *Backs up against it*

**Akane**: POLAAAAAND! *Flails, pulls Italy back* That's enough! *Reads the dare list* It says OR... *Sighs* No fun~ Okay, Doitsu, you can take that off!

**Germany**: *Runs to the changing rooms*

**Akane**: Is that all? Aaaww~ Bye for now! *Waves* I do not own any of these characters! Danke~

**France**: But I own you~ *Holds Akane close*

**Akane**: *Slaps him* Don't forget to send in your truths or dares~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Akane**: *Knocks on door* I'm back—

**Sealand**: Hey Jerk! CATCH, DESU YO! *Throws a pillow, aimed for Britain*

**England**: *Ducks* Hey! Watch it!

**Akane**: What's hap- *Gets hit with the pillow* Aa, as long as it wasn't a sake bottle...

**America**: All right! Let's cut to the good stuff! **Italy Lover99** !

** *falls from the sky and glomps Italy* Hiya! I've got dares and truths and  
>other stuff!<strong>

**South Korea- Play the pocky game with the person of your choice!**

**Romano- You shall kiss Spain whether you like it or not!**

**France- I don't like you... *grabs a crowbar* DIE!**

**Italy- *hugs* Your cute! Will you make some pasta for me?**

**Well that's all! Be sure to expect some friends next time! *breaks the fourth**  
><strong>wall and runs through* I'm not cleaning that up!<strong>

**Italy**: *Is glomped* Ciao, bella~

**France**: *Dramatic shock pose, runs away while looking back* Why would someone hate me, oui!

**Akane**: Everyone does! Iggy has to put up with you nearly EVERYDAY. *Flails*

**Italy** **Lover99**: *Wields the crowbar* DIE, FRANCE!

**France**: *Runs a bit faster* I know that, but he actually adores me so very much~!

**Akane**: *Throws a knife aimed at him, but sadly misses* Shut up.

**South** **Korea**: *Thinks* Who do I choose? Eh... Aniki—

**China**: Aiyaa! Not me, aru! *Crosses arms*

**South Korea**: I was about to say, "Aniki, who should I choose?", da ze!

**Poland**: Like, hurry up! *Sticks a Pocky in Akane's mouth and pushes Korea to her* There. I made the decision!

**South** **Korea**: But—Fine, just because she's nice, da ze! *Nibbles on the Pocky*

**Akane**: *Looks back at Poland who gives her a thumbs up* *Sighs and nibbles slowly*

**Russia**: Next one, da? *Reads* Hn... *Grabs Romano and throws towards Spain who's chatting with other Nations*

**Romano**: Wh-What the Hell! *Is an inch away from Spain's face*

**Spain**: What is it, Romano? *Smiles, staring at him*

**Belgium**: *Plays a recording of Romano saying Besame, "Kiss Me," in Spanish* *Giggles*

**Spain**: Ah, sure? *Kisses him gently but passionately*

**Akane**: *Has already finished the game and ended with a kiss, still blushing* The dare says Romano must kiss Spain, not the other way around!

**Romano**: *Breaks the kiss* Damnit! *Kisses him again*

**Italy**: *Takes a picture of it* Aw~ Brother looks so cute, Ve~! *Looks at his turn* Why, of course I'll make some! *Runs to the kitchen, later, comes out with pasta, gives to Italy Lover99*

**Italy** **Lover99**: Thank you, Italy! You're so cute~! *Hugs him tightly*

**Akane**: France has now died. *Shoves him into a tub full of jello-like acid* You can go now Italy Lover99, hope you continue giving us dares and truths~! Next~! **Swirly592 **!**  
><strong>

***walks through door* hiya! I'm a your new host! *twirls tazer***

**Akane! Kissa South Korea!**

**... Kiss back!**

***glomps Romano* I will get you Em, I will...**

***eating chocolate pocky* Mrph? You guys want some? It's good.**

**USUK~! Kiss kiss kiss kiss!**

**Hey! What country do you think I'm from? I give you one guess. (America)**

***kills France* Yes! Now stay dead!**

***realizes something* I need a date to my formal... Damn it! I'm not popular**  
><strong>enough to get a guy to ask me! So who wants to be my date besides France?<strong>

***hops a bit* I like Korean music! I have this song on my iPod;**

**오! 소녀시대. They are awesome!**

***collapses* Night night. *bit caring for tune at the moment***

**Akane**: Is it just me or does she have an accent—WAIT, AGAIN!

**Swirly592**: Yep~! Do it now!

**Akane**: *Quickly pecks him on the lips and blushes* Hmph…

**South** **Korea**: *Tilts head* How many times do I have to do this? *Grabs Akane's collar, lifts her up and kisses her whole-heartedly* *A minute later, breaks it* There, da ze!

**Swirly592**: A whole minute!

**Romano**: Get me? For what!

**Swirly592**: Something…~ *Laughs evilly*

**England**: USUK? What in the bloody Hell is that!

**America**: Er, Iggy… They meant us. US. Me. You. Ya know! *Tilts head to reach his height and kisses him quickly and breaks it 10 seconds later*

**Akane**: *Nosebleeds and wipes it with a tissue* Aa, maybe Austria does!

**Austria**: Hn? Well, if it's okay with you…

**Akane**: Okay, go quickly! *Pushes the two out of the door* …. She came from America, didn't she?

**Japan**: That is all for now. *Bows*

**Germany**: And on the count of drei! Einz, Zwei, Drei!

**All Nations**: *Bows* Thank you and please continue supporting us!

**Akane**: *Whispers* I don't own any of them and thank you! I'll be doing more of these user appearances too! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Akane**: *Sighs* We got more dares and guests. *Nations aren't listening* Ahem, we got a guest—

Italy Lover99: ***rifes in on Poland's pony* Poland! Your pony was at my house for some  
>reason! Can I keep it? Onto the dares, truths, and random things!<strong>

**Poland**: Aa, find, like, go ahead and keep pony—MINE! *Jumps onto pony*

**Italy** **Lover99**: *Doesn't notice* Now let's get started! *Points at Britain and America* **America and England the magical yaoi closet NOW!**

**South** **Korea**: Hurry up, da ze! *Pushes both of them into the Yaoi closet*

**Britain**: Watch it! *Gets shoved in*

**America**: DUDE! *Falls into the closet*

**Akane**: Was that really okay—

**South Korea**: Of course it was, on to the next!

**Italy** **Lover99**:** China, I want a panda. Give.**

**China**: Never, aru!

**Akane**: I'll stab you. *Pulls out a knife*

**China**: Okay, okay! *Frowns and slowly hands over a cuddly panda* *Runs into another room and sobs*

**Italy Lover99**: All right! And… Um… *Fidgets*** Italy I'm just going to say... *mumbles* I... like you...**

**Italy**: What did you just say, ve~? *Tilts head*

**Italy** **Lover99**: Nothing! **South Korea... Uh... HI!**

**South Korea**: Hey there, da ze! *Waves wildly*

**Akane**: Now for the guest to le—

**Italy** **Lover99**: ***sits down next to Italy* Im not leaving, I thought you would want to know.**

**Akane**: More people, more mess—I mean, "Yay! More people, more fun!" *Laughs awkwardly* Anyway… *Opens the Yaoi Closet, sees America in a strange pose on top of Britain* …

**America**: I thought there were cameras, so I had to!

**Italy** **Lover99**: *Snaps tons of pictures and giggles*

**England**: It's all your fault! *Pushes him off and walks out of the closet*

**killingaem243**: **Mwahahahahahahaha~ why hello fellow countries, my name is killingaem!** you can call me k.g for short.

**Akane**: *After all the Nations greet* KG, it's a pleasure having you here! *Bows*

**KG**:** anyways, 1. England: I dare you to make out with America for a whole minute! if you  
>chicken out, I'll f#cking castrate you!<strong>

**England**: *Comes back in* I HEARD THAT! *Crosses arms* Fine, I'd rather do whatever you said than… Ugh.

**Akane**: I'm gonna add something… *Whispers into America's ear* And you have to sound like you enjoy it or I'll push into a tub filled with acid~!

**America**: *Sweatdrops a bit* Ah, okay, dude! *Looks at Britain, straight in the eye*

**England**: I'm going to kill you, Akane since you started this! *Quickly grabs America's shoulder and kisses him first*

**Akane**: He's enjoying it. *Giggles*

**Italy** **Lover99**: *Takes even more pictures* I'm going to post these on the internet!

**America**: *Moans a bit, is trying his best not to flinch*

**Akane**: *A minute passes* Enough, Iggy~

**England**: *Does it a bit longer and realises* Oh sh!t! *Runs away, embarrassed*

**KG**:** : I dare you to give your precious brother a hug! do it, or say  
>goodbye to one of your precious tomatoes..<strong>

**Romano**: As long as they won't get hurt! *Puffs his cheeks up a bit and quickly wraps his hands around Italy*

**Italy** **Lover99**: *Pouts* *Mutters* I'm next…

**Italy**: Big brother, why are you hugging me so tight~?

**Romano**: *Lets go and hugs his tomatoes*

**KG**: **: I dare you to Give atleast one of your anime figmas to the person you  
>hate most.<br>**

**Japan**: N-No! Not my precious figures!

**Russia**: Why not, da~?

**Japan**: B-because…

**Greece**: I bet he hates that Medusa-faced Turk…

**Turkey**: Oh yeah! Says who? He obviously hates ya! *Points at Greece*

**Greece**: Oh, it's on..! *Starts fighting with Turkey*

**Akane**: U-Uncle! Er… Just hurry up!

**Japan**: *Runs to Korea, bows and hands it over* Take good care of it! It's limited edition!

**South** **Korea**: Y-You hate me, da ze! *Cries, glomps Japan*

**KG**: On to the next!** : *glomps* BECOME ONE WITH ME!**

**Prussia**: No way, Kesesesese! You become one with the awesome me! *Laughs 'awesomely'*

**KG**:** 5. Germany:I dare you to Eat iggys cooking! don't chicken out, or else  
><strong>

**Germany**: V-Vine! I'll only do it because you say or else… *Stares at the scones in disgust* Se-Seriously!

**Everyone**: *Nods*

**Germany**: *Quickly chucks it down, immediately swallows and runs to the bathroom*

**England**: My food isn't bad at all!

**KG**:** 6.(dohoho~)Akane: I dare you to kiss your second favorite character, Just to make Korea jealous! XD  
><strong>

**Akane**: *Fidgets and blushes* Just for today…? *Covers her face* Fine… *Walks up to Sweden*

**Sweden**: Hn. Wh't is it?

**Akane**: *Is way shorter than him, is trying to reach his height* This is hard!

**Italy** **Lover99**: *Pushes a chair next to her*

**Akane**: FINE! *Stands on it* *Mumble* Sorry, Korea… *Quickly kisses Sweden half-heartedly, jumps off and looks at Korea***  
><strong>

**South** **Korea**: Wh-Wha-! *Counts how many times they've kissed and sighs*

**Akane**: Sorry! *Hides under a desk*

**Sweden**: …. Wh't was th't all 'bout? *Returns to chatting with others*

**KG**: *Chuckles*** :I dare you to give China a hug  
><strong>

**Russia**: A hug? Da, will do! *Hugs China, has his usual face on*

**China**: *Sweatdrops, whispers* H-Help, aru..! *After a minute, Russia lets go*

**KG**:** 8. Italy: Y U SO CUTE!  
><strong>

**Italy**: I got my looks from Grandpa Rome~!

**Akane**: I doubt that… *Still under the desk*

**KG**:** 9. France why does nobody appreciate your sexines?  
><strong>

**France**: *Tries saying it louder* See, England? I am sexy, hot and better than you! I have no idea, KG. Maybe because there's too much sexy to handle! *Winks*

**Akane**: I'm going to barf… *Hides face*

**KG**: *Sweatdrops* **: Why do you sparkle?**

**Austria**: I got it from the German Sparkle Party. *Looks at Germany* No comments.

**KG**: *Laughs*** that's all the truths/dares I have!...for now! ***Opens the door and slowly leaves*** hehehe..**

**Swirly592**: *Waves to get our attention* ***sweatdrop* Yoy can just call me Morgan, Hun!  
><strong>

**Akane**: Gomen, Morgan! *Bows repeatedly*

**Morgan**: **Wait, I have an accent? Damn it! That happens all the time...  
><strong>

**Prussia**: MWAHAHAHA! Accents originated in me, because they're awesome!

**South** **Korea**: No they didn't! I created them! *Starts arguing with Prussia*

**Morgan**:** *twirls* ah! Pocky is so tasty! And, until Akane admits her feelings infront  
>of South Korea AND kisses him, she will play the pocky game with France~!<br>**

**Akane**: *Comes back from the desk* Yeah it is- *Blushes hard, red like a tomato* I'll just do it now! *Runs to Korea* I love you, okay!

**South** **Korea**: I could tell from how red your face was, da ze!

**Akane**: Let's just get on with it! *Kisses him hard, breaks kiss after 15 seconds* There. Done.

**Morgan**: **Is Norway there? I wanna hug him! He's so kawaii!**

**Norway**: *Gets shoved in by Denmark* Yes…?

**Morgan**: *Tackle hugs him* You're so Kawaii!

**Norway**: …. Thank you. *Blushes faintly*

**Denmark**: Looks like bro's got a crush! *Weeps* He grew up so fast…

**Morgan**: Wait! ***ties up russia and gives him to Belarus* Enjoy Hun~!**

**Russia**: What! *Looks up at Belarus* NYEEEEEET!

**Belarus**: Let's get married now, brother. *Drags him off to the closet and slams it*

**Akane**: *Trembles* Yeah, continue!

**Morgan**:** *small smile* Romano belongs with Spain. *lying through teeth (Romano is  
>favorite)*<strong>

**Akane**: *Has a Romano drawing obsession* Is that so? Well, I'm not good at drawing Spa—Never mind!

**Morgan**: And so on~ **Japan~! go wear a dress!**

**Japan**: *Has a shocked-ish expression*

**Morgan**: **What? It would be funny.**

**Italy**: That's right! Japan will look so pretty, Ve~! *Flashes a smile while being petted by Italy Lover99*

**Japan**: *Sighs, grabs a dress from the rack, enters the bathroom* *Minutes later, comes out in a short light-cream sleeveless dress, blushes* Doitsu-san is still in there desu…

**Morgan**: Okay! *Is all pumped up* **We should have a Bon-Bon dance! Japan can play the music (while stil wearing the dress)! I'm done~!**

**Akane**: Okay, Kimonos and Yukatas everyone, except Japan! *Everyone rushes to change, comes out wearing a purple-black floral Kimono* Now, Japan!

**Japan**: *Is still wearing the dress* Hm! *Bangs the drums and the Bon-Bon dance plays*

***Everyone (including guest stars) dances along to the music, after 30 minutes of that…***

**Akane**: And again!

**Italy**: That was fun, but I'm-a all tuckered out~

**Germany**: Tired yet satisfying… *Looks away* Okay, one, two, three!

**Everyone**: *Bows* Thank you and continue supporting us!

**Akane**: I don't own any of the characters and my cousin, Shin Yuuto, seems to be here! *Flails*

**Shin**: Wha-

**Akane**: GIVE HIM DARES TOO! Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

**Akane**: *Sighs* Another round of Truth or Dare everybody! *Waves to audience* Thanks for sticking with us!

**Shin**: … Don't send in anymore dares. *Glares at readers*

**Akane**: SHIN! You're lucky you didn't get anything at all! *Huffs* Now… What should we call the next guest? *Looks at the door which is slowly opening*

**AlfredFKirkland**: *Walks in casually* **Erm, call me sconey? :D**

**Shin**: …. Lame.

**Akane**: Shut up. *Turns back* Yesss~?

**Sconey**:** First and most importantly, Arthur, wear a maid dress. And dance a waltz with  
>Alfred. YES. DO IT.<br>**

**England**: No way! I'm not doing this anymore! I have shame too, you gits—

**America**: *Shoves him in the bathroom and tosses a lacy Lolita Maid Dress at him* I'm not letting you out until you put it on and promise to dance the Waltz! …. WHAT AM I SAYING!

**Britain**: Fine! *After a few minutes, comes out wearing the maid dress, blushes red* Hmph.

**Shin**: … *Turns on Waltz Music* As long as he's tortured..

**England**: Come on. *Grabs Alfred and they spin elegantly in the middle of the room*

**America**: *Realises something* *Whispers to everyone* Iggy has lady feet…!

**Italy Lover99**: *Has been taking pictures*

**England**: *Song ends and they stop* *Immediately runs to change*

**Sconey: ***Is looking through the pictures* **Then, Italy, if you get to choose Romano or Germany, which one will you choose?  
><strong>

**Italy**: Ch-Choose! Uh… That's too hard for me, Ve~!

**Shin**: Answer or say hello to Mr. Icepick. *Takes out an icepick*

**Italy**: Ve! *Gets closer to Italy Lover99* I would choose… Germany? Or my brother? *Is confused with himself*

**Akane**: Well…. That's your answer! *Laughs and sweatdrops*

**Sconey**: **Prussia! You're unawesome unless you dare to have a beer drinking competition  
>with Russia. If you lose, you must kiss him.<br>**

**Prussia**: UNAWESOME! Nein way! I AM AWESOME! *Sits next to Russia* 3… 2…

**Russia**: What's happening— *Stares at the jugs of beer*

**Prussia**: GO! *Chugs down 2 at a time*

**Russia**: *Wants Vodka* Nyet! Want Vodka only! *Crosses arms*

**Prussia**: That means I AM AWESOME!

**Sconey**:** China... can you cut your hair short like Japan? xD  
><strong>

**China**: No, aru! It took me quite a while for me to grow it!

**South Korea**: Lies, da ze! You had that ponytail for CENTURIES!

**China**: *Drags him into the hall and scolds him*

**Sconey**: **And is Latvia there...? Just asking though, and just passing by to say that  
>you're cute.<br>**

**Latvia**: R-Really! *Looks up at*

**Sconey**: That's what I just said, right?

**Shin**: No, you said he was horrible, disgusting and ugly—

**Akane**: SHUT UP. *Whispers* Or I'll tell everyone that you like—

**Shin**: *Covers her mouth* FINE.

**Sconey**:** Lastly, Hungary, hit France with a pan.  
><strong>

**France**: Wha-?

**Hungary**: *Slams it onto his face, making him faint* Done!

**Sconey**:** That's all, I'll be back! Kesesese~ ***Waves a goodbye and leaves*

**Shin**: That sucks. *Looks at the door* Anymore psychos?

**Akane**: Shut up, cousin. There's a letter! *Reads it*** commiepie678: i dare America to kiss China on the lips, passionatley and for at least a minute!**

**America**: As long as Shin doesn't kill me with his icepick! *Grabs China who just came out of the hall and kisses him with passion*

**Shin**: …. *Takes more pictures and posts it on his Twitter*

**China**: *A minute passes and pushes America* You idiot, aru! *Swears in Chinese and storms off*

**Akane**:Ahem… **i dare Italy to kick Germany in the balls, then kiss him on the lips, and sit  
>on his lap for the next 10 chaoters MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Italy**: But why! *Looks at Germany who isn't listening then back at Akane*

**Akane**: *Shrugs* If that's what Pie-chan wants, Pie-chan gets!

**Italy**: Okay, imagine myself as brother..~

**Romano**: I DON'T LOVE THAT GERMAN!

**Italy**: H-Hey, Germany! *Before Germany can even respond, kicks him in the crotch, suddenly their lips meet pushes him on the ground and sits on his lap* Ve~

**Italy Lover99**: *Sits next to Italy*

**Morgan**: *Laughs at the sight* **Am I a host? I wanna be!**

**Akane**: You were a host ever since you gave us reviews! Italy Lover99 too!**  
><strong>

**Italy Lover99 and Morgan**: *Cheer happily* Yeah!

**Shin**: … Am I the only male *Cough* sane *Cough* host…? *Everyone ignores him*

**Morgan**:*Turns to face Norway* **Norway... D-did Denmark s-s-say you like me? I-is that tr-true? *blush*  
><strong>

**Norway**: *Nods slowly* Well… Yeah, I guess…

**Morgan**: *Hugs him tight* ~ **R-Romano...Go kiss Spain.  
><strong>

**Romano**: AGAIN! As long as Shin gets dares tomorrow! *Kisses Spain immediately and runs back to his spot* Hmph…

**Shin**: He's such a Tsundere. … Unlike me. *Licks his icepick*

**Morgan**:** Belarus! Wanna be friends?**

**Belarus**: As long as you stay away from brother. Fine. *Folds her arms*

**Morgan**: Okay!***tries to kill France* Pervert! You are perverted even in my imagination!**

**Shin**: *Throws the icepick, aimed at France's head*

**France**: *Tries to get away from both* They're just jealous that I'm so hot!

**Akane**: Shut up, Frenchie. *Pushes him into another room*

**Morgan**:** *Hugs ItalyLover99* Hiya Em! What's up? Hey! Daphne and Celeste aren't here!  
>Why is that?<br>**

**Akane**: I have no idea who or what they're talking about, so I'll leave them to it~ *Lets them chat*

**Morgan**:On to the last- ***glares at Germany* I don't like you.  
><strong>

**Germany**: But vhy-?

**Shin**: Look here, German. People come, people go. You're stupid if you don't get it. *Walks away*

**Morgan**:** *twirls* I'ma done for now!**

**Akane**: I'm so tired! *Flops onto the couch*

**South Korea**: *Gives her a massage* We've been having a lot of visitors lately, yet we've also been busy..~

**Shin**: I'm leave- *Opens the door*

**Neeky-chan**:** Yo! Neeky-chan has arrived on the stage! I have a few favorite pairings... I  
>dare Canada to kiss Prussia! For two minutes! (I love the pairing~! w)<strong>

**Canada**: She remembers me! *Is dazed out*

**South Korea**: Hurry up, da ze! *Shoves Prussia in front of Canada*

**Canada**: *Kisses him softly for two whole minutes, breaks it while panting, blushes*

**Prussia**: … I just noticed we were the same height! *Leaves the room*

**Neeky**: **France has to sit in a corner facing the wall whil I am here. I don't like you!  
>*sticks tongue out like a child*<strong>

**France**: *Isn't even in the room, so…. Stays outside*

**Neeky**:** Spain! Go and kiss Romano-chan! If you don't  
>I'll make Kitti find your tomatoes with Mr. Pickles (a cat) and who-knows-what<br>she'll do with 'em!**

**Spain**: Again~? *Sighs* Okay, okay..~ *Quickly pecks him on the lips, making him blush madly*

**Neeky**:** Akane! You get a cookie! Truth or dares are fun!**

**Akane**: COOKIE! GIMME! *Takes it and bites it* ~

**Shin**: Bad idea. As long as there's ONE cookie.

**Akane**: *Whines like a child* I WANT MORE!

**Neeky**:*Giggles* **Canada, I would totally spend the day with you! Can I please?**

**Canada**: O-Okay! *Perks up, smiles*

**Neeky**: Yeah!Now…** That's all that I have... for now... *que the creepy laugh with the happy-go-lucky smile* See ya~! ***Leaves the room with Canada* ~

**Akane**: Man, I'm SO tired~

**Italy**: Ciao, everyone! *Waves happily, holding hands with Italy Lover99*

**Germany**: Auf Wiedersehen…

**Japan**: Ichi, ni, san…

**Everyone**: Thank you! *Bows*

**Akane**: GIVE CUZ-CUZ DARES! *Flails*

**Shin**: Don't. *Crosses arms and waves*


	6. Chapter 6

***Japan has somehow managed to calm the Nations down with tea, they're all sitting peacefully***

**Everyone:** *Sips tea* Haa~ *Serenity flows everywhere*

**Valtio:** *Crashes through the window* Papa~! *Hugs Sweden*

**Shin:** *Spits his tea out* !

**Akane:** Who the heck—Who are you, little one~? *Crouches down next to him*

**Valtio:** I'm Alpertti, Fin and Sve's son! *Sticks his tongue out* Old Hag!

**Akane:** Why you little… *Takes out a knife*

**Shin:** I'm joining… *Licks his bloody icepick clean*

**Valtio:** *Hides behind Sweden and sticks his tongue out*

**Akane:** Hmph! *Crosses her arms* *Pets Sealand* Welcome to our sixth round of—

**Em **(Italy Lover99)**: Morgan, they should arrive in 3... 2... 1...**

**Daphne: *storms in with a crowbar* EM! I'm gonna kill you!**

**Celeste: Em hasn't even done anything yet!**

**Daphne: But she will!**

**Em: Hehe... What are you talking about?**

**Daphne; Well-**

**Em: Truth, dare, and random stuff time!**

**Shin:** When will all this chaos end?

**Akane:** When you shut up and get hardcore dares. Now, let's get on with it~! *Claps*

**Em: *cuts off China's ponytail* MWAHAHA!  
><strong>

**China:** My hair, aru! *Panics and leaves the room in shame*

**South Korea:** *Is near the doorway, gives a thumbs up to Em*

**Em: Poland, Do you like Lithuania?  
><strong>

**Poland:** Like, as a best friend, sure!

**Shin:** *Is a huge Yaoi fan* …. Like as in more than a friend? *Is tape recording all this*

**Poland:** Well…. *Blushes* Sure.

**Akane:** POLAND! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! *Sobs*

**Lithuania:** *Sweatdrops* So, Poland likes me? Wow, that came out of nowhere…

**Em: Romano, Do you like Spain?  
><strong>

**Romano:** Truthfully, I appreciate him and all, he's just so damn annoying!

**Spain:** I knew it!

**Em: Shin, Who do you like?**

**Shin:** *Stops recording* Uh… I… Like… *Blushes even more* F-F-F…

**Akane:** F? I thought it was Liechtenstein! *Points at* YOU LIED!

**Shin:** Shut up.. It's Finland—

**Akane:** YOU—WHA—HOW- *Faints*

**Italy:** Our hostess fainted! Emergency!

**Sweden:** *Glares at Shin* M'wife w'll n'ver like y'u. 'Ver.

**Finland:** *Blushes a bit* Okay, calm down now~

**Valtio:** Papa stays with Fin!

**Shin:** *Frowns and sighs* I'm the main host now… Okay, the last one was awkward…

**France:** Looks like you—

**Em: *slices France's head off* Don't worry I'll revive him... maybe.**

**Shin:** He's a Nation, he won't die unless there's a real war. *Crosses arms* He just fainted. Sadly.

**Em:** Well that is all! Wait... *throws Daphne at* She likes you! Take her on a  
>date! Now I'm done.<p>

**France:** *Slowly wakes up* Hn-? *Daphne lands on him* All right, a date it is! *Leaves with Daphne* If anyone needs me, I'll be using a camera~!

**Morgan: *whacks Shin* You're annoying. Go kiss who you like.  
><strong>

**Shin:** *Gets hit, spits his tea out again* Dude, I'm not as annoying as you at least. *Dodges another impact from Morgan* Ahem… *Blushes* The tall blonde monster will kill me, so I won't—

**South Korea:** Clear! *Electrocutes Akane*

**Akane:** *Wakes up immediately, scan the room* …. SHIN! *Tackles him*

**Shin:** SH!T- *Lands on top of Finland and quickly gives him a kiss, rolls off* Ahem… Thank you very much, COUSIN. *Throws an icepick at her*

**Akane:** *Dodges* That's it! *Pulls him into the hall*

**Morgan: **I'm gonna host with Em for now, I guess. **Germany, I don't like you because you are... Strict, a neat-freak, annoying, a workaholic, dull- *continues saying bad things about Germany*  
><strong>

**Germany:** That isn't true! I can have fun… Sometimes…

**Italy:** She described you perfectly, Doitsu! *Gets scolded*

**Morgan: Romano! Do you love Spain?  
><strong>

**Romano:** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ANSWER! NO—

**Shin:** *Comes back in, is all smoky and burnt, coughs and pulls his curl* Shut up.

**Romano:** CHIIIGIIIII—!

**Morgan: I'll stay away from Russia, Belarus.  
><strong>

**Belarus:** Good—

**America! Go kiss Belarus!  
><strong>

**America:** Every girl deserves a kiss from the Hero! I think. *Quickly pecks her on the lips*

**Belarus:** *Swears in Belarusian and chases after America with a knife*

**Morgan: Akane... You know most people just call ItalyLover99 Em... *sweatdrop*  
><strong>

**Akane:** *Is also burnt and smoky* Yeeeeaaaaahh, I found out. Sorry, Em!

**Em: **It's okay!

**Morgan: *hugs Norway* I-I'm glad you like me... *blush***

**Norway:** *Blushes too* M-Me too… *Buries his face into her arms*

**Akane:** Well, I sort of rushed today's round, I'm very sorry! *Bows*

**Everyone:** *Bows too* Thank you!

**Akane:** Don't forget about Shin—

**Shin:** AND AKANE.


	7. Chapter 7

*All the Nations are crowding around in one area in the room…*

**Em: *is bashing France's head in with a crowbar* NOT YOU! SHE LIKES PRUSSIA! I SAID PRUSSIA AND IT DIDN'T APPEAR!**

**France**: *Has passed out* *Face probably has a nosebleed—I mean bloody*

**Akane**: And the winner is Em! *Everyone cheers*

**Em: Ok not that I've calmed down... Daphne has no memory of the date whatsoever cause of the potion I gave her so... Prussia's turn! *pushes daphne towards* Take her on a date! Now onto dates and such!**

**Daphne**: *Blushes and is a few centimetres away from Prussia* What potion!

**Em**: Exactly! *Continues as they leave* Now…** South Korea, Who do you like?**

**South Korea**: Uh… Northy, Aniki, Japan—Sort of-, and—

**Akane**: *Blushes pink* N-Not that kind of like…

**South Korea**: Eh? Then I like Akane, da ze~! *Glomps her*

**Akane**: Aha.. Thanks, Korea… Me too… *Covers her face*

**Em**:** Italy, I guess I should just come right out and say it... I like you... A lot...**

**Italy**: No need to be shy, bella~! *Hugs Em tightly*

**Em**:*Hugs back*** Sweden, Why do you call Finland your wife?  
><strong>

**Sweden**: 'Cause Fin's m'wife. *Said with a straight face*

**Finland**: No I'm not! *Sweatdrops*

**Valtio**: *Makes a pouting face* Fin's like my mother—

**Sweden**: Fin IS your mother.

**Em**:** Finland, Do you mind Sweden calling you his wife?  
><strong>

**Finland**: As long as he isn't mad… *Mutters* Ireallydon'tlikeit..~

**Em**:** Well that's all! ... For now. *eveil flash of lightning* CELESTE! QUIT MESSING  
>WITH THE WEATHER!<strong>

**Akane**: Okay, I just noticed… CUZ-CUZ DISAPPEARED! *Jumps off Korea, flails*

**Shin**: *Eyes gleam, chuckles and is right behind Finland, holding a sack*

**Morgan: *blinks* isn't Shin a guy? YAOI~!  
><strong>

**Shin**: YAOI! WHERE- *Ends up getting confronted by Sweden* …. *Sweatdrops*

**Sweden**: *Ominous aura surrounds both of them* St'y 'way.

***boy who looks like Morgan walks in***

**Duncan**: **Oh no... Not more yaoi!**

**Akane**: Who the heck is that—

**Morgan: Duncan! How many times must I tell ou to leave me alone!**

**Duncan: I'm not going to though...**

**Morgan: *glare* Whatever. Germany, ou never have fun. I probably like you as**  
><strong>much as Romano.<strong>

**Germany**: I-I can have fun! *Crosses arms* I just don't… *Mumbles*

**Duncan: Hmm... Hungry should kiss Austria!  
><strong>

**Akane**: Nah, too boring for my show~ *Her face looks like Italy right now* ~ *Mutters* I suck at being the host~

**Morgan: Boring~! Shin must kiss Finland! And not run from Sweden when he goes  
>to kill you!<br>**

**Akane**: THAT'S WHAT I WANT! *Eyes gleam* Mwahahahaha~~!

**Shin**: …. *Walks away slowly, only finding out to be yanked back*

**Akane**: Sve, kill him later, not now…~

**Shin**: *Confronts Finland* *Glares at Sweden, mouths the words to him: BAS-TARD* *Pulls him up by the collar and kisses him hard* ~~

**Finland**: ! *Pushes him off*

**Sweden**: Now? *Looks at Akane who nods*

**Shin**: Well… It was good while it lasted. *Stands still*

**Sweden**: *Throws him out of the window* …~

**Duncan: *thinks* **Hm….**Morgan must kiss Norway!**

**Morgan: *blush* Wh-what?**

**Duncan: Go do it!**

**Morgan: Eh, eh, eh, eh!**

**Akane**: *Puts her head out of the window* Cuz-cuz go bye-bye—I mean… Continue! *Kicks 'dead' France with Em*

**Denmark**: …. HURRY UP ALL READY, BRO! *Nudges him a lot* C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!

**Norway**: *Blushes* You don't mind, right…? *Before she can answer, kisses her softly for 5 seconds, blushes a bit more and walks away*

**Morgan**: *Blushes a lot* Eh…?

**Duncan: *smirk* Hey, can I be a host here too? It would be so fun to torture  
>my sister!<strong>

**Morgan: D-don't let him! Please!**

**Akane**: Hn? He's stu—I mean too boring for this show! *Laughs* Well, it's up to Morgan- I hear the ambulance outside…

**Morgan**: *Sighs in relief* Who's next anyway?

**Alice**: *Tugs Akane's sleeve*** dares! Belerus, play the pocky game with me *inocent face*  
><strong>

**Akane**: *Face turns blank* Aa… Wh-What…?

**Em**: Well, if that's what—

**Belarus**: Never. *Crosses eyes* I only will play with brother and brother ONLY.

**Akane**: I don't have my knife and Shin's icepick. No faaaiiir~~

**Alice**: Please, Belarus!** accept my feelings! (jumps on belerus and hugs her tightly*  
><strong>

**Belarus**: Get off me, only brother can hug me! *Shoves her off*

**Alice**: Then…** k-kiss me~ please... but you dont have to! i just hoped...  
><strong>

**Belarus**: Good, I never wanted to anyway. *Searches for Russia*

**Akane**: Straaaange day, ain't it, Aussie?

**Australia**: Very! Can't we have a normal-yet-fun-and-dangerous day, mate?

**Akane**: I don't think so~

**Alice**:** switserland, please keep france away from me he's scary!~  
><strong>

**Switzerland**: He's dead—I mean fainted. Sadly. *Shakes head***  
><strong>

**Alice**:** truths! russia: why does belerus like you so much...? whats your secret! its not fair! *cries*  
><strong>

**Russia**: D-Da? Probably because everyone wants to become one with me. *Trembles*

**Alice**:** Poland, you're cool! I'm polish, but im also a bit of everything... (but mostly polish!~) i live in america though~ I dont like it! wah~  
><strong>

**America**: But I'm the Hero! NOT WORTHY. *Stands on a table*

**Akane**: Poland's awesome and he knows it. I KNOW IT. *Makes a pouting face*

**Poland**: Like, how is that a truth? It's a FACT. DUHH.

**Alice**:** belerus, i love you! i love you!  
><strong>

**Belarus**: I don't care and NEVER WILL.

**Akane**: Yeesh, harsh- *Covers mouth*

**Alice**:** would... would you accept me as i am? i can change! ill become more like russia! i-ill... i dont know but ill do anything for you!  
><strong>

**Belarus**: If you're suddenly brother then fine. But you AREN'T.

**Alice**:** japan-kun, im scared someone will tell me to kiss someone or- or belerus will  
>have to kiss someone.. what should i do! *cries*<br>**

**Japan**: Just pretend you didn't see it or it never happened. *Gets hit by Akane's paper fan*

**Alice**:** Lietchenstien: i like you! youre cute, but i still prefer belerus... i think hungary and ukraine are cute too!~  
><strong>

**Liechtenstein**: *Looks aside and says bluntly* Sorry, not my type..

**Hungary**: Master Austria's side! … Which is more of MY side..~

**Ukraine**: *Looks aside* Thank you?

**Alice**:** france: why are you such a pedo?most of the boy countries are annoying, scary, or dull...**

**Akane**: Korea isn't dull! THAT'S IT- *Gets pulled back by him*

**South Korea**: Calm down, you don't have your knife, da ze!

**Akane**: *Sighs* Okay, you win this time, AL-ICE. Some special dares from Elvi, my friend~ Ahem… *Reads* **MWAHAHAHAHA— *Coughs* I'm extremely bored and I want to take REVENGE. Flirt with Russia. FRENCH-STYLE. *Continues laughing* **… I don't like this. I only know a bit of French.. Ahem. *Does this when Belarus isn't looking and slides next to Russia* Bonjour, la Russie ~ ~ Comment etes-vous?

**Russia**: Da? *Has no idea what she's saying*

**Akane**: Embrasse-moi maintenant—She didn't say for how long~

**Everyone**: Thank you for supporting us! *Bows*

**Sweden**: Give Shin s'me torture-r'lated dar's 'nd m' son, Valtio, too.

**Valtio**: Papa! *Flails* NOTHING TO DO WITH ASIANS, I HATE THEM.

**Akane**: Shut up, kid. Good-bye~!


	8. Chapter 8

**Akane**: *Storms in and sighs heavily* Sorry, I was at school and we had to postpone it due to cuz-cuz being in hospital… Now onto the other hosts!

**Em: So Prussia how was your date with Daphne? You didn't rape her did you? Cause if you did... *grabs crowbar* Be scared! Well onto the dares and such!**

**Prussia**: Of course I didn't! Kesesesese! I'm so awesome, I could tell what you wanted me to do!

**Em**:** Sweden- Kiss Finland!  
><strong>

**Sweden**: Hn. *Pulls him up and kisses him deeply for a minute and lets go*

**Akane**: *Snaps a picture* For Shin…~

**Finland**: S-Su-san! *Sweatdrops, blushing* Don't do that!

**Em: America- Who do you like? Is it England? (USUK FOREVER!)  
><strong>

**America**: I don't like like Iggy! Love is a hazard for Heroes!

**Akane**: It's Iggy who loves Alfred. *Snickers*

**England**: SHUT UP!

**Em: Romano- What's your relationship with Italy?  
><strong>

**Romano**: Messed up. Truthfully, I look up to him but he's just so damn stupid!

**Em: Italy- *smiles happily* Do you want to help me make pasta?  
><strong>

**Italy**: Of course, bella! *Runs with her to the kitchen*

**Em: ***Nearly getting dragged*** Well that's about it... for now!**

**Akane**: Cute~! *Smiles happily*

**Shin**: *Slams through the door in a full-body cast* I'm here, damnit.

**Akane**: Cuz-cuz is back… *Sighs deeply* Okay, so… Continue.

**Duncan: I'm boring? Thats a first.**

**Morgan**: **It really is... He can be a host if you guys want...**

**Akane**: Let's test 'im out then! *Laughs maniacally*

**Duncan: Hmm... *stabs France* HAHAHAHA!  
><strong>

**Shin**: He's in. NOW. No more thoughts. *Watches TV*

**Morgan: ***Turns it off*** That's the way to think! Vatio must go hug China!  
><strong>

**Valtio**: That old ASIAN! NO WAY! *Crosses arms and looks away*

**Sweden**: Do 't. Now. *Glares at him* For a minute*

**Valtio**: *Curses under his breath and hugs China*

**China**: What a cute little kid, aru! How—

**Valtio**: Shut up, Asian. *After a minute passes, runs to the bathroom* I'M WASHING MY ARMS.

**Duncan: *sweatdrop* That's not very exciting... America should kiss Belarus.**

**Morgan: Ooo! AmeriBela!**

**America**: AGAIN! Okay, whatever! It's not my fault if I get more scars! *Pecks her on the lips and runs out of the building*

**Belarus**: DAMNIT. COME BACK, YOU BRAT. *Runs after*

**Morgan: *pokes Germany* This is fun!  
><strong>

**Germany**: Stop it. *She doesn't stop* Verdamnit! *Sweatdrops*

**Duncan: *pokes England* You're right! I have an idea! *hands all hosts pocky*  
>Pocky game with you're crush.<br>**

**England**: Stop it!

**Akane**: Well… I'm sort of used to this, but… *Blushes all red in front of Korea*

**South Korea**: *Holds up a pocky, grinning* ~

**Morgan: *blush* Why do you embarress me?**

**Duncan: Because it's easy. *pushes Morgan towards Norway***

**Morgan: Eh...**

**Norway**: *Looks at her, straight in the eye, blushing*

**Em**: *Comes back with Italy holding pasta* I heard everything! *Holds a pocky***  
><strong>

**Duncan: *sits next to Em* Hi.**

**Em**: *Waves back* Hey!

**Shin**: Damnit! I can't play, damn this cast! *Struggles* FINLAAAAND! *CRACK* …. I broke my spine. Again.

**Duncan**: The ones participating are… Akane and Korea, Em and Italy, Daphne and Prussia, Morgan and Norway! *Watches everyone as they all start to nibble on the edges of the pocky*

***15 seconds pass…***

**South Korea**: *Ends it in a kiss and pushes Akane closer* 3

**Akane**: *Blushes all red and tilts her head to deepen it* ~

**Shin**: They're gonna start makin' out. *Sighs sadly*

**Norway**: *Begins to slowly finish the pocky, kisses her softly yet passionately*

**Morgan**: *Blushes as well and breaks it after 8 seconds*

**Duncan**: I'm enjoying this!

**Em**: *Is careful not to chip it*

**Italy**: Ve~ *Kisses Em immediately*

**France**: *Comes back all bloody* Okay~! That's enough from you two! *Pulls Akane and Korea apart*

**Akane**: Okay.. *Blush fadens* That's all we have for now… *After all the hosts are finished* NO ONE ELSE SUPPORTS US! SOMEONE SEND US SOME DARES OR TRUTHS BEFORE I'M DRAGGED OFF TO THE EXAMS! *Sobs*

**Shin**: *Tries waving* Thanks and whatever.

**Everyone (Except for Shin)**: Thank you for supporting us!


	9. Chapter 9

Akane: *In the hall* AIYAA! SHIN! You can't do anything right! *Enters quietly, shutting the door on him* Sorry about that… I've been trapped in pris—I mean school. *Trembles*

Valtio: *Lets out a high-pitched scream* Took ya long enough, idiot!

Akane: *Looks down at* ….. Excuse me? Well, you're just a selfish bratty self-proclaimed Micronation who thinks is superior to everyone else when you're actually just sitting at home sucking on your pacifier. *Glaaaaaares*

Valtio: *Makes a little squeal and hides behind Sweden*

Morgan: All right! Let's get started!

Duncan: On with todays dares!

**Em: *jumping up and down* Prussia! Guess what! I'm part Prussian! This calls for a pixie stix! *eats pixie stix that appeared out of nowhere* SUGAR!  
><strong>

Prussia: Kesesesese! *Crosses arms and snickers* I am awesome, therefore, every Prussian is awesome!

Akane: Sugar? *Eyes gleam* I like sugar…~

Shin: *Has been in the room for awhile* ! *Speaks through the bandages* MMPH! MMPH!

Akane: *Has a pixie stix in between each finger* YES! TAKE THAT, SHIN! *Gobbles it all down*

South Korea: Okay, da ze! Go on, Em!

**Em: Let's see how long Germany can last without beer!  
><strong>

Germany: I can last days! Weeks! YEARS.

Akane: You ****** little liar. *Hits him on the head with a jug of beer* YOU WILL NEVER SURVIVE WITHOUT THIS.

Prussia: Beer is essential! *Thumbs up* And I think that Akane girl's on crack.

**Em: France must eat a whole plate of England's scones!  
><strong>

England: *Rushes straight to the kitchen and comes back seventeen minutes later with an evil smile*

France: … For the viewers. *Sticks his tongue out* This is DIS-GUZT-TING. *Chucks it all down his throat, squeals a bit and runs to the bathroom while making disgusting sounds*

Akane: GROSS. JUST GROSS. *Kicks the bathroom's door down and throws France out the window*

**Em: America no burgers until you admit that your in love with Iggy!  
><strong>

America: WHAT! C'MON, dude! Well, as long as I have these—

Akane: *Throws the snacks out the window too*

France: MY BACK! *Screams from outside the streets*

America: FINE. I love Iggy! HAPPY!

Em: *Nods in agreement*

*All the hostesses and host (Duncan, not Shin) are jumping about, high on sugar*

**Em: So... Much... Sugar... *passes out*  
><strong>

Duncan: *Falls onto the ground* Sugar…

Morgan: Need… Energy… *Rolls around and slowly stops*

Akane: I STILL HAVE POWER! *Jumps about, causing chaos for everybody***  
><strong>

**~5 minutes later~**

Duncan: *Stumbles up* Break is over…

Morgan: *Hangs onto the couch* Is everyone okay?

**Em: I'm ok! Hostesses we are going to ballroom dance at the end of this chapter so  
>choose your partners now!<strong>

Akane: *Still high, holding pixie sticks in her hand* SOUTH KOREA! *Nabs him from the other fangirls* MINE.

Shin: *Sighs, mouth finally out of the cast* I want to join… And cousin is very possessive in this state...

Em: *Holds onto Italy* ~~

Morgan: *Stands right next to Norway*

Duncan: Then it's settled! Onto the next guest!

**Wisp-Chan**: *Randomly rolls into the room*** Romano, you're so cute!~ *hugs* *hides*  
><strong>

Romano: STOP HUGGING ME. *Hides behind the couch*

**Wisp-Chan: Prussia must kiss Russia or he is un-awesome~ :3**

Prussia: *Le gasp* OH NO. I AM AWESOME. *Runs to Russia, quickly pecks him on the lips* HA. I truly am awesome, kesesesese!

**Morgan: *worried* You broke your spine Shin?**

Shin: *Nods weakly* Mmhm. I'm okay as long as cousin stays away from me.

**Duncan: *shakes head***

**Morgan: *glares* What? What the hell are you thinking?**

**Duncan: Mood swing much? But… *pushes South Korea towards Vietnam* Kiss! I wanna see Akane rage!**

South Korea: A-Akane did say she wanted the ratings to go up, so… *Kisses Vietnam lightly*

Vietnam: *Pushes him away* Not my type. *Walks away*

Akane: *Totally saw the whole thing, jaw drops* DUUUUUNCAAAAAAN!

**Morgan: *hides* Idiota! Your life is over!**

**Duncan: *Pales* Oops… Sorry?**

**Morgan: Akane, please don't kill him. I'll get grounded.**

Akane: *Eyes gleam* All right, I'll TRY. *Takes Shin's icepick from him and laughs evilly*

**Duncan: Belarus! Russia! Someone! Protect me! ***Runs around the room*

Akane: C'mon! I JUST WANT TO STAB YOU! *Chases*

**Morgan: *ignoring Duncan* Who wants to be my friend~?**

South Korea: I do! I do! *Flails*

Norway: *Looks aside* I already am….. *Blushes a bit*

Akane: *Trips over Shin's foot, falling onto the ground* My head…

Shin: MY LEG! *Sobs while watching everyone converse*

**Duncan: *somehow alive* Morgan…**

**Morgan: Hmm?**

**Duncan: save me next time. Oh and… *Pushes everyone towards their crush* Say your feelings, then slap them!**

Akane: *Hugs Korea's arm* I don't want to slap my Korea… *Whimpers, calming down* You know how I feel Korea…~ *Slaps him gently* I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING HURT. *Still hugging his arm*

South Korea: *Laughs and sweatdrops*

**Morgan: *blushing* Duncan! Don't make people slap each other!**

**Duncan: *rolls eyes***

Shin: *Is still on his wheelchair* I don't seem to count as a 'person' right now. *Stares at Finland* Wait for me, my love…

Em: Italy, I love you. *Gives him a light slap which Italy doesn't react to*

Norway: *Looks away from Morgan's face* I know…. Just… Slap me…..

Morgan: *Slaps him very softly*

Kimi: *A girl with a bob hair cut bounces in* AAAKAAAANEEEEE- *Notices her hugging Korea* Busy? All right~ *Leaves immediately*

Akane: *Sighs* Ignore her… She's my best friend who won't wait for a response~~

Shin: She's damn annoying. *Looks at Kimi from the window* So give her some dares. She'll come. I just know it.

**Mylottia (Ivvykitty): *a girl who speaks with an accent mix of British and Southern with wheat blonde hair to her shoulders, a Nantucket strand in her hair, green eyes, half moon glasses, jeans, a t-shirt and angel wings falls through the ceiling headfirst and somehow lands on her feet* Hi guys~ I'm your new host~! Care to bloody disagree? *brings out a pistol* My name is Mylottia Kirkland, but you can call me Kitty! Now it's dare ti- *faceplant* OW!  
><strong>

Akane: *Laughs and sweatdrops* Aha~~ H-Hello, Mylottia…~

Shin: That was a mouthful. *Glares at her***  
><strong>

**Mylottia: France, I hate you. Jump into a pit full of spikes and honey. The honey will attract black bears who'll eat your battered body. Then I get to take whatever is left, burn it, throw the ashes into 12 chests, send one to each planet, one to the sun and the moon and incinerate the last one with laser guns. Don't worry, I'll revive you and we can repeat this painful process again and again!  
><strong>

Shin: Once again. Another mouthful…

France: *Before he can say anything, gets pushed into a pit full of spikes and honey which attracts the black bears who eat his body***  
><strong>

Mylottia: *Grabs his remains, burns them with a flamethrower, throws his ashes into 12 chests, yadda yadda and so on*

Akane: *Sweatdrops again* He'll be back with his new alien girlfriends who revived him before you…~

**Mylottia: Russia! Hi! I want a hug! *hugs Russia and steals his Klondike Bar* YOINK! HOW DO YA LIKE THAT, COMMIE? XD Commie~ Commie~ *skipping in circles around Russia*  
><strong>

Russia: Rossiya doesn't like it, kolkolkolKOLKOLKOLKOL. *Ominous aura surrounds him*

Akane: Calm down, Ru— What am I doing. *Sighs*

**Mylottia: England, run around yelling 'THE BRITISH ARE COMING!' XD  
><strong>

England: *Sweatdrops and scowls* For the sake of the world… *Walks out of the building with America*

Shin: Better bring back proof. *Smirks, hiding his tears*

America: Don't worry! I have a video camera! *Runs out with him*

*15 minutes later…***  
><strong>

America: *Pushes England in and shows everyone the video showing:

England: THE BRITISH ARE COMING! *Flails about while people stare at him* *

Hosts/Hostesses: *All clap* Wonderful.

**Mylottia: Everyone! First off... THE GAME! XD YOU LOSE! Second off, can any one guess my parents? Hosts can't guess!  
><strong>

Akane: I'm a hostESS. HA. *Gets slapped by England*

Germany: Your Vatti and Mutti.

Akane: HA HA, very funny Captain Obvious.

Shin: I understand, Miss Sarcasm.

China: That's easy, Alfred and Ahen, aru!

Shin: Elders ruin the fun. *Sighs*

**Mylottia: America... I WANT A PIGGY BACK RIDE! *jumps on his back* Also, I haz a crush... I think he likes me!  
><strong>

America: Woah! *Stumbles a bit* R-Really? COOL, DUDE.

**Mylottia: ***Jumps off* **Germany! *throws Skittles at him* TASTE THE RAINBOW! TASTE IT! DOESN'T IT TASTE YUMMY? XD**

Germany: *Gets hit but stays unaffected* Verdamnit. *Continuously getting hit by Skittles*

**Neeky: I have returned! And with a mischiveous additude! Muahahahaha!  
><strong>

Shin: ….. *Stares at* I don't remember.

Akane: NEEKY~~! *Flails wildly*

**Neeky: Prussia, I dare you to go hug Hungary and then kiss her on the cheek! (PruCan is still better but seeing hit by Hungary id fun too. :3)  
><strong>

Prussia: …. NO WAY. But I am awesome anyway! *Tackle hugs her*

Hungary: YOU ALBINO! *Whacks him with her pan repeatedly*

**Neeky: America, go hug your brother but gently! You're hugs are probably hurtful Then go and make England sit in your lap.  
><strong>

America: ALL RIGHT, DUDE *Grins widely, stretches his arms wide*

England: I ref—

**England: You cannot refuse.  
><strong>

America: *Hugs him immediately but carefully while England mutters under his breath, forces him to sit on his lap* Done and done!

**Neeky: Canada! *glomps and rubs cheeks with him* You're just so adorable! It's ashame no one ever sees you very much. I always see you! What would happen if I pulled your curl? Would you do the same thing the Vargas brothers do? *reaches for it*  
><strong>

Canada: *Blushes and turns away* Please don't…

**Neeky: **So he does do the same~~ **France. ***Suddenly, her tone lowers*** Go die in a hole. If you don't go in the hole, you'll end up in itty bitty bloody pieces in the hole anyway. I'm sadistic that way~! Hehehehehehe!**

Akane: *Shoves France into a hole that happened to be in her floor*

France: LET ME OUT, MA BELLE! YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON MORE THAN HALF OF YOUR LIFE!

**Neeky: Germany! Go kiss Italy! The pairing is just so cute!**

Akane: Germany happens to be injured. *Grins and before Germany can say anything, pushes him out the door making him fall down the stairs* SO WE CAN'T DO THE DARE TODAY.

Neeky: Aw!** Denmark, I have a muffin for you! And I don't even know why!  
><strong>

Denmark: *Stares at it* WOAH, thanks, dude! *Noms on muffin, crumbs dropping onto the floor*

**Neeky: Romano! Make out with Spain~! It's adorable!  
><strong>

Shin: *Big fan of Spamano* I sense Spamano… And Romano's Uke is showing.

Romano: It should be called SPAMano. *Huffs*

Akane: That wasn't very punny. *Stupid pun is stupid*

Romano: *Makes out with Spain and then slaps him*

Shin: He's so Uke…

**Neeky: All hosts! Cookies for all of ya!  
><strong>

Akane: COOKIE! *Om nom nom nom*

Shin: *Can't take one since he can't move* . . . .

Em: Yeah, cookie!

Morgan: Shin looks like he wants a cookie. *Nibbles on one*

Duncan: Pity him.

**Neeky: ***Crying tears of joy* **I'm so happy! This is longer than my last one! You know I shall be back! Bis zum nächsten Mal! (Yes, that's German for, "See you next time!") ***Jumps out the room*

Akane: NEEEEEKYYYYYYY~~~! *Faceplants*

Shin: *Spots a letter* . . . . Read it.

Morgan: *Picks it up* From, Phantom Thief.

**I dare China and South Korea to make out since they so have a thing going. I also dare Germany and Italy to do the same. Japan must sing the girliest Japanese song he can think of while in female cosplay. Also, all the assembled characters must get absolutely laid, and be locked in a closet together for two hours.**

…. *Speechless*

Akane: I AM WAY TOO YOUNG TO /GET LAID/. *Screams, flails about* AND KOREA IS MINE. *Kicks China repeatedly*

Shin: *Sighs* And Germany happens to be in hospital….. And Fin's taken. *Frowns*

Japan: That reaves me… Ahem. *Takes a deep breath and sings _Love, Needing _by _Mai Kuraki_*

Sokokara eien no inochi ga once your start  
>Kirameki comes your way kokoro kara i love you<br>Kotoba ga sono mune ni (ima mo nao) ikiteite  
>Eranda mirai mo umete iku<p>

Moshi hikari ga usugurete mo kesazu ni ite  
>No no no..but but<p>

Konna ni mo konna ni mo i love you  
>Donna ni hanarete mo i need you<br>Wakatte ite mo  
>Yorokobi to fuan ga darling you<br>Watashi wo tsukamaete iru  
>No no no..but but oh you<p>

Itsudemo sonzai ga kininaru you are the one  
>Kibou wa bring your dream utsushite in your eyes<br>Kokoro ga yorisoeba (tsuyoku naru)  
>Sore ijou nani mo iranai dakishimete<p>

Moshi beeru ni kakurete mo sagashi tsuzukete  
>No no no..but but<p>

Nadomo nandodemo i love you  
>Kono toki kono basho de i need you<br>Nakushitaku nai  
>Hitotsudake tashikana darling you<br>Omoi wa kawarazu ni iru  
>No no no..but but oh you<p>

Oh baby aijou no hoka ni nani mo nai oh yeah  
>I love you muboubi sugiru kedo koushite<br>Oh baby only you can hold me close me hold me fast  
>Oh baby you are changing and i wish you always<br>Jikan sae mo tomaru oh baby

Konna ni mo konna ni mo i love you  
>Donna ni hanarete mo i need you<br>Wakatte ite mo  
>Yorokobi to fuan ga darling you<br>Watashi wo tsukamaete iru  
>No no no..but but oh you<p>

Sha na na na..i love you  
>Sha na na na..i need you<br>Kikasete motto  
>Yume kataru sono koe darling you<br>Love needing, take your time  
>No no no...but but... oh you<p>

Akane: Japan. That probably isn't your best but it's okay. *Hand gestures* Aa, looks like we have to end it here… If I missed out on anyone's requests or dares, I'm sorry~~ School's been confusing me—

Shin: US. US. I'M HERE.

Akane: Yeah, us… See you~~!

Hosts/Hostesses: *Wave wave*

Shin: Woi. *Tries nudging Akane* Where's the big ballroom dance thing?

Akane: I'M TIRED. WE'LL DO IT NEXT TIME. Bye~~!


End file.
